


Spank

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Embarassed Sister, Embarrassment, Era 4 Aether - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: A Sister of Sin is caught out by the current Aether Ghoul. Embarrassed by the constant teasing that then ensues, it takes her a week to finally confess her darkest desires to him.





	Spank

The Sisters around you giggled, their hands covering their mouths as you regaled them with a tale of what you would do to your object of fascination. The Aether Ghoul was a hit among all the Sisters. From the tantalizing show of skin, to his constant flirting, a great number of you had fallen head over heels for him.  
“And those thighs, I think a paddle would make them look prettier, don’t you think?” You sighed before smirking and miming the action of sucking him off, “Give him a good dick sucking…” Tilting your head you giggled, face flushed as the other Sisters made faces at you playfully. “Wait. A better idea. Sit on his face, mask on.” You faked a moan of pleasure and they laughed again, tears blossoming in their eyes as you continued for a moment.  
“Do you think they’ve got demon features? Like forked tongues or sharp teeth?” One red faced Sister whispered between her cupped hands. The rest of them looked to one another before looking at you with smiles.  
“I don’t want to imagine what amazing things he could do with that Ghoulish tongue. Those are things best saved for a late night.” Your gaze grew hazy as the tantalising image of the hunky Ghoul beneath you flashed through your mind.

The Sisters crowded around you suddenly grew quiet and sheepish, eyes wide, faces red. You froze as you felt clawed hands run up and over your shoulders, one hand playing with the veil tucked over your hair. A deep grumbled vibrated against your back, a warm body pressing against your back, a chin rested on top of your head.   
“You want to sit on my face, darling? Hmm…” His claws ran down over your hair, pulling against the material of the veil teasingly, before large hands rubbed teasing circles into the muscles of your shoulders, “That can be arranged.” Cold metal ran down and pressed into the side of your neck. A hot breath fanned out over the collar of your robes and the other Sister’s glanced away before the Ghoul flicked a hand at them. They scampered away quickly, leaving you to your fate with the rhythm guitarist. 

Palms slick with sweat you made a squeaking noise before opening and closing your mouth rapidly, trying to formulate a response amiss your embarrassment. The Ghoul only chuckled again, hands walking their way cheekily down your back before sliding around your hips, his form stooping to rest his head on your shoulder. You could see dark eyes looking over your flushed face, dark makeup making them appear only darker as you stared into them. Aether drew away before spinning you around, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, muscles hulking a little. With a small noise you looked away and took a step back from the Ghoul.  
“I ah, I don’t really want to do all that stuff…Wait… How much did you hear?” Red faced you blabbered as you wrung your hands together, avoiding his dark gaze.  
“Oh I heard enough. You were all gassing for a good twenty minutes.” The white toothed smirk made you sweat nervously.  
“…Well,” You span on your heels, “I’ll leave you, uh to your day…” 

Trying to run away was fruitless it seemed as the large Ghoul quickly grabbed your wrist, mouth drawn downwards, “Don’t run away, love.” He purred softly, a comforting noise before drawing you back towards him. His sharp spaded tail had wriggled free of his trousers and curled gently around your waist as he hugged you. Your face was still bright with embarrassment.   
“I’m sorry for teasing you…but if you really would like me to do those things…” He drew close to your ear, “You only have to ask.” He drew away then before waving briskly, striding down the hall, bracelet jingling, tail curling back into his bottoms. You sighed with relief but considered his proposition briefly. Shaking your head, you straightened your robes carefully, trying to find your fellow Sisters.

The next days passed by slowly, your thoughts still on the Aether Ghoul. Still the week rolled on and things began to change. He would purposely find you after mass, speaking with your friends, cheekily joining in, making jokes, being flirtatious. He teased you endlessly, winking at you as he told them about what you said you would do, but didn’t have the guts to enact. It was embarrassing. He caught you in hallways, tail stroking against your thighs, deep voice giving detailed descriptions of what he could do if you asked. Huffing, you pushed him away, face red.  
“Fine I get it! I’m an idiot! You can stop teasing me relentlessly now!” You scowled and stomped your foot childishly, face red with anger as you turned to look back at the Ghoul. He smirked at you, watching you huff.  
“If you would just ask me already, I wouldn’t have to keep teasing you, Sister.” His hand gestured vaguely in the air. “Just admit it, you want me to do things to you.” He purred darkly, tail bobbing by his leg. Your face screwed up before you sighed. Admitting the thoughts, you had about him was…it was going to end badly. Your cheeks burned with the sinful scenario you’d imagined last night. 

“I…” He leaned closer, turning his head so his ear was towards you, “I want you to spank me.” You squeaked and hid your face, tugging your veil down to hide your flushed cheeks. The Ghoul’s eyes widened for a moment. He quickly recovered, the smile worming its way back onto his face before he moved towards you, wrapping you in a tight hug, tittering softly, hands moving to rub at the base of your back just above your backside.   
“Was that so hard, Sister…I’ll make that ass red for you.” Claws dug in through your robes and the Ghoul purred before easily sweeping you up onto his shoulder, claws gripping your buttocks as he strode through the halls back towards his quarters. “You won’t be able to sit when I’m finished with you, love.”

The Ghoul pushed his door open with his hip before dropping you onto his bed, grumbling as he quickly toed his shoes off, locking the door behind the both of you. You felt yourself swallow thickly, watching his hulking frame bound back over to the floor towards you, looking down through his shining silver mask. Claws twitched by his sides as his eyes ran over your form.  
“How about we take those pretty little clothes off? Then you can try and convince me to give you what you want hm?” Gently he reached and plucked the veil from your hair, setting it on the small table by his bed. You let him burry his face in your hair and carefully undid the buttons of your dress the shoulders drooping before he swooped in to whisk it up your legs and over your head. Aether tossed the fabric onto his floor among the mass of magazines in the corner. Dark eyes blew wide as he looked at you, only in your underwear and bra.

“I’m…I’m not much to look at…” You were cut off by a sudden kiss, the Ghoul breathing heavily, mouth consuming yours, the cool mask against your cheek. A pointed long tongue licked against your lips, sharp teeth dragging your bottom lip as he pulled away.   
Snuffling your shoulder again he hummed, “You are beautiful, Sister.” A purr rumbled through him before claws danced along the elastic of your underwear, teasingly pulling them away to snap them against your skin. “I want nothing more than to make that pretty perky arse red.” Warm hands stroked down your sides before he sat on his bed, patting his lap for you to climb into. “Hop up, lovely.” You shyly shifted, crawling over to him before you were manhandled over his knee, soothing hands massaging your sides.  
“Aether…please…I just want you to spank me…Please.” You moaned out, feeling him gently tug the panties down your legs, his other hand groping handfuls of your backside.   
“Again then, beg again, love, and I’ll give you want you want.” Aether purred, blowing a cool breath over your pussy. He laughed watching you wriggle against him, ass pushed up in the air.   
Scoffing you grumbled before his fingers swiped through your heat. You tilted your face to moan into his thigh, “Please Aether, please spank me!” 

Aether hummed, his hands moving away from you, leaving you with only the coolness of his room. Your face turned to look at him with a petulant scowl. The first strike came down sharply over your left buttock, stinging as pain prickled along the hand mark.   
“It’ll be another ten if you give me that look again, darling.” He grumbled, gentle fingers massaging the red mark before he stroked your back with one hand, the other coming down on your other cheek. You moaned into the air, raising your head, cheeks flushed as you enjoyed the pain. The Ghoul purred against your neck, teeth nipping at you as he felt you squirm against his crotch. His hips rutted back sharply before another slap landed, claws grazing the skin this time leaving little welts. You groaned at the pain and flushed as you felt yourself growing wet, the pleasure and pain mixing together. Aether sniffed loudly before chuckling, another stinging slap coming down on you, closer to your heat this time. You wide eyes looked up at his wide pupils, the tie hanging loose around his neck, top buttons of his shirt revealing a delicious slip of skin. 

“Is this getting you wet, Sister? Do you need something more?” He punctuated it with another harsh slap before his fingers moved and swiped through your pussy, collecting the slick before slowing licking them clean. The long, pointed tongue wrapped around his fingers and you groaned in arousal.  
“Yes… please… Could you eat me out? Please? I want to sit on your face.” Your hands dug into the muscles of his thighs.  
Aether purred and tugged you out of his lap, admiring your red ass briefly before laying back on his bed, patting his wide chest, “Come on up then, love.” He teased, holding your hands to steady you on top of his chest. Your thighs shook with anticipation before Aether pulled you forwards, hands pressing to your ass. The Ghoul’s hot breath wafted over you for a moment, listening to you moan. He watched you drip onto his chin before opening his mouth, tongue licking a stripe up from your entrance to clit. The long appendage circled around the bud for a while, listening to you moan on top of him, hands clenching, one gripping the headboard and the other holding his heating mask.

Groaning into your pussy, he opened his mouth, sucking the flesh sharply before dipping his tongue into your entrance. The hot muscle ran up your walls, poking and moving gently making you shiver in bliss above him. Aether’s tongue danced in and out of you for a while before he managed to sneak his hand out from under your thigh. The claws rubbed your clit, pushing the hood back to rub it in gentle circles. His other hand groped at your sore backside again before he pulled away and moaned, “Sister are you going to cum on me?” He sucked your clit briefly and moaned again into your folds. You felt your thighs twitch violently, hands pressing against the Ghouls chest as you rutted against his face.  
“Yes I am…I’m so close Aether…please.” You whined and moaned when he plunged his tongue back into your entrance again, rapidly moving in and out, fingers rubbing against you harshly. 

Your eyes rolled back with a moan as you came against his mouth, cum splashing onto his mask, the clear fluid shinning against the metal. The long tongue lapped at the slick, Aether grumbling happily as he tasted it again, licking at his wet fingers as well. You pushed yourself backwards, slick streaking his black shirt, the fluid drying rapidly in faint white lines.  
“Was that good enough for you Sister?” Aether grumbled and sat up, gently easing you backwards into his lap, “Are you glad you finally asked for what you wanted?” He hummed and nuzzled your neck again.   
Chuckling you wrapped your arms around him, still flushed and embarrassed, “Yes…Yes it was amazing.”   
“Now you come back again when it gets too much for you, love. I’ll show you just what I can make you do with this ‘Ghoulish Tongue’.” He chuckled as you whined in embarrassment again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request. Again I don't write these unless requested lmfao. This is the last so expect my normal content from now on.


End file.
